


Courtesies That I Despise

by kbs_was_here



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants to know what's so fascinating about Quinn's life away from New Directions. Set around I Am Unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What is she doing here?" The space under the bleachers is supposed to be, like, sacred. It's hers. She picked it, she furnished it (with some assistance from Coach Sylvester), and she says who is and isn't allowed to be there.

Mack's perched on one arm of Quinn's favorite sofa (the one with the stripes that kind of reminds her of a circus), facing the rest of the seating space, feet up on the cushion. "I told to her scram, but she says she has business with you. So, I figured I'd wait to punch her until I knew for sure."

On the opposite end of the same couch is Rachel, sitting primly with her hands clutching her purse. The way Mack's eyeing it, Quinn can't blame her.

"Get your feet off my couch," Quinn says and Mack quickly turns so she's straddling the arm and her feet dangle in front of her. She crosses her arms and glares at Rachel. "What?"

Rachel looks from Quinn to Mack, then back to Quinn. "I prefer our discussion be private, if that's possible."

Quinn tosses her bag onto the couch and jerks her head to the side. "Give us a minute. Watch the south entrance for me. Make sure no one comes in." It's after school on a Friday and most people are already gone. There would be sports activity happening, but there's an away game, so the football field is void of players and cheerleaders.

Mack slides off the edge of the sofa and her boots thump against the concrete. "Gimme a cigarette."

"What happened to yours?"

"Smoked 'em all."

Quinn rolls her eyes and digs through her bag until she secures the pack of American Spirits, then chucks the whole thing at her... friend. They're not enemies, anyway. "Try not to burn through all of them."

Mack's already walking away and replies with a single fingered salute.

"You're keeping classy company."

"Please, you're dating Finn. He thinks etiquette is a game with mallets." Quinn drops onto the sofa, her bag occupying the space between herself and Rachel. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd spend some time with you."

"Okay, if you don't seriously tell me what's up, I'm calling Mack back over here-"

"-I want to know what you do. Down here. It's clearly more inviting to you that what we have to offer at Glee Club, so I decided to take it upon myself to experience the world of Quinn Fabray, temporary societal deviant."

"Who says this is temporary?"

"Quinn I've known you since-"

Quinn shoves her bag aside to lean into Rachel's personal space. "You don't know me, okay? No one knows me."

"Then perhaps some of us would like to try-"

"-Try and what? Understand my life? What I go through?"

"Is that so hard to imagine?"

Quinn rests an arm over the back of the couch. "You want to know what I imagine?" Her eyes take in the sight of Rachel, still seated so carefully, though she's let up her death grip on the small bag in her lap. "You want to know the stuff I think about?"

"If that's what it takes to get to know you? Yes. I do."

"You won't tell anyone."

"Of course."

"I'm serious." Quinn's next to Rachel, now. She smells like citrus and blossoms or something.

"I understand."

A smirk works its way across Quinn's like, because she knows Rachel definitely doesn't understand what's about to happen. She grips the smaller girl's chin, firmly but not roughly, and turns it toward her. Her lips barely brush against Rachel's but she doesn't make a move to actually kiss her. That's too easy. "Still with me?"

"If you're trying to intimidate me, I'm... it's not working."

Quinn's hand releases Rachel's chin and slips behind her neck, pressing their mouths together. She's almost positive this is the end of it, because there's no way Rachel will kiss back.

And then, in that stupid way that always seems to happen, Rachel Berry proves her wrong. Lips move against hers, and then there's even tongue and that ugly purse, the one that's been clutched and monitored the entire time Rachel's been under the bleachers, hits the ground.

It's a cool afternoon, so the warmth of the body against hers is a welcome contrast. Plus, she can definitely feel Rachel's heartbeat, probably because she's now basically lying on top of her, kind of. Rachel has her back against the arm rest and one foot on the ground. Quinn's in a black denim skirt and tights, so she tugs the skirt up a little so her legs are granted a little more maneuverability, then settles one on the span of Rachel's dress that's fanned out across the couch cushion.

She's not sure if Rachel's kissing her out of spite or to prove something or what, but it's the best make-out session she's had in a long time, so she has no plans to quit. Especially not with the way Rachel keeps tugging at her sweater, pulling her closer.

Part of her wants to make a comment about Finn, but that's overridden by the part of her brain that suggests she just shut up and enjoy the ride. Rachel bends her leg and her thigh presses right between Quinn's. It's unexpected and forces the air out of her lungs, along with what would best be described as a moan.

She pushes the leg down a little, then repositions herself so they're sort of locked together, pressed tightly against each other. If the rest of Rachel is warm against her body, the part that keeps rubbing into her tights is smoldering. They're not kissing anymore, because Rachel's face is buried in Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's gripping the arm of the couch for as much leverage as possible.

It's Rachel who comes first and Quinn doesn't even want to think about the fact that it seems like maybe she knew exactly what she was doing, because then that means-- Yeah, she definitely doesn't want to think about it.

Quinn focuses on the feeling of the way Rachel's body goes taught, the increase of warmth against her thigh, the way the girl's ragged breathing stops, just for a second, then shifts to a drawn out sigh. She's had her eyes closed through most of this whole encounter, but she risks a glance and looks at Rachel. What she sees is closed eyes, open mouth, and slightly flushed skin.

And then it's Quinn's body locking down tightly over Rachel's, her hand now white-knuckled from its grip on the arm, one foot stuffed down behind the back of the cushions.

There's no string of obscenities or excessive groaning. In fact, she keeps as quiet as possible to avoid doing something stupid like saying Rachel's name, because it's bad enough they've done this.

As soon as she can actually breathe, she pushes herself up and off Rachel. The absence of heat is immediately noticeable.

She wishes she had her cigarettes.

Rachel pulls herself together and straightens out her dress. Quinn waits for the commentary, the lecture, the inevitable ramble that's so sure to follow.

But Rachel says nothing as she picks up her purse and walks away.

Quinn won't hear from her until the following Monday, when she finds her right back here. On this couch. Under the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Faberry Week 2013 (The Sequel)  
> Prompt: Friends with Benefits

Quinn’s already in the library when Rachel finally arrives. She hates being late for anything, including this… whatever it is. She supposes the fact that she can’t even define it is why it was so difficult to excuse herself from the conversation she was having with Tina. She couldn’t easily say, “I’d love to continue this, but I have a scheduled meeting with Quinn to continue to engage in an exploration of teenage lust in the darkest corner of our learning institution’s library.”

As if to further emphasise Rachel’s tardiness, Quinn throws a cursory glance at the wall clock above the shelves.

“I know,” Rachel whispers.

Quinn’s in the corner, her hands tucked behind her as she leans against a row of physics books. “I thought maybe you’d given up on this.”

This.

This was… something they’d been up to for a couple of weeks. Twice under the bleachers, once in Quinn’s car.

Rachel shakes her head and a few steps toward Quinn, closing the space between them. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since you texted me this morning.”

“You’re not worried about Finn finding out?”

“It’s none of his business. I… told him I wanted some time.”

That’s a surprise to Quinn, which makes sense, because as far as the McKinley student body is concerned, Rachel and Finn are still going strong.

“You know you don’t have to lie to me about it. I’d still…” Quinn looks past Rachel at the shelves behind her. “I wouldn’t care. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re...”

Rachel has a feeling it actually does matter. “Quinn…” But then, they’re not really here to talk about feelings. She lightly grips the front of Quinn’s denim jacket and tips her head upward to kiss a particular spot on Quinn’s jaw, one she discovered during an afternoon in the backseat of a particular red VW Bug.

A hand slips behind Rachel’s back, another behind her neck, and then Quinn’s lips are on hers.

This is what they do when they’re together.

It’s the first time they’ve done this in the library, though. Rachel finds herself pausing every few seconds, worried someone might walk past. Quinn senses it and the next time it happens, there’s warm breath against Rachel’s ear as she says, “Relax. No one comes in here during this period. Especially not back here.”

It seems silly to trust someone who so obviously has given up caring about anything.

But she trusts Quinn.

And if that’s the case…

She’s shorter than Quinn, but she’s still able to pin the taller girl against the shelves behind her, her fingers dipping just under the edge of the jacket and tattered t-shirt beneath it. Her palms slide over warm, soft skin and the contact causes Quinn to draw in a sharp breath. Rachel doesn’t linger there, because the library may be empty now, but that’s not going to last forever. Her hands slip out from under Quinn’s clothes and brace against the wall of books, allowing her to push her skirt clad leg between Quinn’s.

Almost immediately, Quinn adjusts her stance to increase the pressure, making it easier for Rachel to provide friction as she moves, while also pressing her own thigh against Rachel. They’ve only been doing this for a little while, but already, Rachel is learning to pick up cues, listening for a particular whimper in or noting a certain jerk of the hips. Quinn’s always been one to choose her words wisely and carries herself with a particular poise and posture, but the details are in the tiny reactions, the ones she can’t control because they happen before she can detract attention away from them.

It’s also possible Quinn’s stopped trying to hide certain things during these… encounters. Right now, with the way her hands grip Rachel’s arms so they can move together, there’s no mistaking that Quinn wants this, and not just for herself. Though, she’d probably deny that last part.

Rachel still can’t pinpoint why she keeps seeking out Quinn, she just knows that she likes the way she feels when they’re like this, and not just because of the physiological reaction she’s bound to have from grinding against Quinn’s leg. She’s never behaved this way, never been a risk taker in her personal life. But Quinn makes her want to take chances and bend rules.

If the chances are being taken or the rules are being bent with Quinn, anyway.

Quinn’s mouth is on her neck and her breathing is heavy and Rachel knows that means she’s close. Their hips jerk together and Rachel’s not too far behind when Quinn’s orgasm hits. There’s a soft cry against her shoulder and Rachel’s face is buried against Quinn’s chest, her arms having shifted from their hold on the shelf to being wrapped around Quinn’s back.

She stays there, taking in the scent of cherry blossom body spray and cigarettes from Quinn’s clothes, thinking she much prefers the former to the latter. But altogether, there’s something comforting about the way it all comes together to represent Quinn. Still…

“You should stop smoking,” Rachel murmurs against the denim jacket.

There’s a shift and it’s quickly apparent that Quinn’s laughing. A hand strokes Rachel’s hair for a moment before Quinn nudges her forward. “I’ll think about it.”

It’s as much as a promise about anything that Rachel’s going to get from her, so she accepts it for what it is. There’s another glance at the clock and they have at least ten minutes before the period ends. For seven of those minutes, Quinn doesn’t seem to mind that Rachel leans back into her. In fact, she doesn’t mind so much that she loops her arms around Rachel and just holds her there.

This is what friends do… right?


End file.
